Verpine
The Verpine are highly evolved, bipedal insectoids, with thin stick-like bodies covered by plates of a flexible greenish chitinous material and awkwardly articulated joints that give them an ungainly gait. Two huge, black eyes dominate their faces, which have short snouts ending in small, toothless mouths, and two antennae which extend from the sides of their heads. The Verpine seem to be descended from a line of hardy insects, despite lacking the many appendages common to insectoid species (they have only two legs and two arms, each arm ending with an opposable thumb and two long fingers). Their bulging black eyes are adaptations of insect compound eyes, and allow them to view things in amazing detail. In addition, the antennae of the Verpine are also sensitive to radio-wave transmissions, allowing the species to communicate silently with each other over distances of up to 100 kilometers. As a society, the Verpine have little interest in conflict and have become quite skilled experts in compromise and arbitration. They also have a highly developed curiosity regarding all things technological, leading them to disassemble, reassemble, modify and duplicate all devices that come within their reach. The Verpine inhabit the Roche asteroid field, along the Perlemian Trade Route, well within New Republic held territory. Using the telecommunication network provided by their antennae, groups of Verpine can consult with each other nearly instantly and arrive at a decision. Since all Verpine are given the opportunity to to influence the resolution, any decision the Verpine collectively arrive at is considered fully binding, and any one Verpine may speak for the entire group. The Verpine are innate experts in nearly every field of technology, and continue to have a sense of wonder where machinery is concerned. The Verpine have long possessed interstellar travel and are widely regarded as the finest ship builders in the galaxy. Indeed, the Verpine industrial nests of Slayn and Korpil were the primary contributors to the development of the Rebel Alliance's B-wing starfighter. Despite their openly sympathetic attitude towards the New Republic, the Verpine have stopped short of actually joining the Republic, due to their pacifistic nature and the Republic's ongoing war with the Empire. Verpine can be found throughout the galaxy, most likely working in some field related to space travel. Verpine are famous for their 'special modifications' (which sometimes don't turn out as well as planned, especially at the most inopportune of moments), making them wildly popular with spacers. The Verpine will insist on thoroughly examining every new and unusual piece of technology they encounter. After expressing their wonder at the ingenuity of the item, they invariably offer to make it better. The Verpine are experts in almost all technical skills, but would prefer not to be forced to learn combat skills. Those who leave Roche, however, soon learn that they must be able to protect themselves. Special Abilities Microscopic Sight: +1D to search for small objects Body Armor: The Verpine’s natural chitinous plate armor gives them a +1D bonus against physical attacks. Organic Telecommunication: Because Verpine can send and receive radio waves through their antenna, they have the ability to communicate with other members of their species with specially-tuned comlinks. The range is very limited when they are activating individually (1 km) but greatly increases when in the hive. Technical Bonus: All Verpine receive a +2D bonus when using their Technical skills. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Verpine|'Verpine' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Races